


Blood

by Immortal_trash389



Series: Control [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dylin controls Spring via soul bond, M/M, Soul Bond, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Summary: Some dude (prolly Chris, tbh) antagonizes Dylin and in his rage (and Scott's attempts to stop him) he winds up wounding Scott. Scott makes a horrible joke, tbh





	Blood

I knew it just by looking at him. His stance alone held so many indicators, and his eyes gave it away. Oddly coloured as they were naturally, they bleed into silver when he snaps.

“Hon?” He kept his attention ahead of him, looking at the guy who had pissed him off. “Dylin?” His gaze flicked to me momentarily before returning to the original subject. The guy was laughing, clearly not scared as he should've been.

“What, Freak? Scared of a little fight? Don't wanna break a nail?” I snarled, my lip curling in disgust. I saw something flash in Dylin's hand and immediately grabbed his wrist.

“Dylin. Calm down. You need to calm down. We're in public and I don't want to lose you,” I uttered, his pale eyes meeting mine.

“This ass fucker has crossed a line, Scott.” He wrenched his wrist from my grasp, moving with lightning speed towards the guy. I grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him to my chest. He writhed, knife slashing my skin as he did so. I gulped down gasps of pain, holding him tight to my chest.

“Dylin. Dylin. Calm down,” I whispered, moving my head to soothingly, methodically press my lips to his skin. His writhing slowed until he simply stood in my arms, limp but tense at the same time. I leaned back slightly, looking into his eyes. His crimson eyes.

“Let's go home now, yeah?” He slowly nodded, stepping back a little to let me lead the way to the truck. I leaned against the metal frame, head spinning.

“Scott?” I looked up at him. “You alright?” I shook my head, immediately regretting it as I felt lightheaded. I clutched my forehead, fingers tangling into my hair.

“C'mere.” He pulled me towards him gently, walking me around to the passenger side of the truck. He slipped my keys from my belt loop, unlocking the truck and opening my door. I got in-with plenty of his help-and slid my seatbelt across me. He closed the door, walking around the truck to the driver's side. I groaned softly before he got in, my wounds starting to burn.  
\-----  
When we got home, I slid out, groaning as my legs gave out. Dylin caught me, and I yelped in pain. Pulling one hand off me, it came back sticky with blood.

“Scott!” I woozily looked up at him, blinking wearily. He lifted me carefully, walking inside. Placing me upright on the couch, he slid my dark tank top off.

“I'll be right back. Don't pass out, okay?” I nodded as Dylin went to grab the first aid kit from the bathroom.

When he came back, I blinked heavily a couple of times as he pulled the gauze and rubbing alcohol out. Dampening the gauze with the alcohol, he looked at me.

“You know this is gonna sting, right?” I nodded, slipping my hand into his free one. He applied the gauze, and I tightened my grip on his hand, whimpering as it burned. I watched him clean the wounds, noticing his hands were shaking.

“Guess you shouldn't bring a concerned husband to a knife fight either, huh?” He looked up at me, eyes glistening before he looked back down at the gauze. He started bandaging the slashes before pounding a fist into the floor and letting out a heavy sob. I inwardly hissed in pain as I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around Dylin.

“Hon? What's wrong?” He wrapped his arms around me tightly, sobbing into my shoulder.

“I promised you hundreds of times that I wouldn't hurt you. That I won't snap around you. I broke both of those promises in half a second…” he drifted off, hiccuping in between sobs. I shifted, pulling him up into my lap, holding him close.

“It's alright, hon. The guy pissed you off majorly and I had to stop you from hurting him and going to jail or prison. It's not your fault.” His body convulsed with each sob as he turned to straddle me, burying his face into my skin.

“I'm so sorry… I'm so fucking sorry…” I rubbed his back, starting to rock gently as I held him close.

“It's okay. Babe, it's okay.” I nuzzled into his hair, shifting to gently press my lips to his neck. “It's okay.”

“I didn't… I don't want to hurt you… and I did exactly that…” he sniffled, arms tightening around my torso. His nose dug into my collarbone as he pressed his face further into my skin.

“I love you babe, and it's all my fault… I don't want to hurt you…” I tangled my fingers in his hair.

“I love you too, hon, and again, it's not your fault. You weren't in possession of your faculties.” I peppered his neck in kisses, holding him tight.

He gave a soft moan in appreciation, fingertips pressing harshly into my back. “Oh, babe. I'm so sorry, I'm so-” he shuddered. “-sorry…”

“Hon, it's okay.” He shivered again as I worked my lips along his skin, hovering over his pulse. “Oh my God, baby, it's okay. You can stop apologizing.” I nibbled at his pulse, leaving a mark before I pulled back to look at him.

His eyes were blown as he looked down at me, thumbs running along my skin. “Let's… let's get you bandaged up, yeah?” I nodded faintly, untangling my fingers from his hair to let him slide back to the floor.


End file.
